La Princesa del Clan Hyuuga
by HoshiNoTsuya
Summary: Se ha puesto en marcha el plan para secuestrar a la Princesa del Clan Hyuuga de la que tanto se habla en Konoha. Sin embargo, no todos los planes funcionan y no todas las princesas son lo que se espera de ellas, en especial cuando insisten en reiterar que no poseen tal estatus social. El mundo está lleno de necios. Hinata.


**Capítulo Único**

En general la gente de Konoha se distinguía por dos cosas: su unidad como aldea y su colectiva pasión por el chisme sobre la población ninja. El honorable Clan Hyuuga no quedaba exento de ello, vamos, por más estirados que fueran, eran los mejores en toda la aldea, los más fuertes, los más respetados, los de la mejor técnica, los de mejor situación social, los de finísima estirpe. Junto al Hokage eran como la realeza de Konoha. Y el pueblo muy felizmente los alababa.

Y en toda realeza, por obligación, debe de haber una princesa. ¿Qué sería de los plebeyos sin una princesa cálida, hermosa y buena a la que pudieran esperar por horas con tal de atisbar un pedacito de ella? El pueblo quería una princesa cálida, hermosa, buena _y_ kunoichi.

Sin embargo, sólo había lugar en el corazón de cada ciudadano de Konoha para adorar a _una_ sola princesa. La devoción es algo exclusivo que, bajo ninguna instancia, ha de ser sujeto a división para compartir. Y el problema era que había _dos_ candidatas para cubrir el puesto. Por motivos internos, el Clan Hyuuga no había logrado definir con certeza cuál de las dos hijas del líder sería la heredera. Estaba Hanabi, la hija menor –la perfecta–, que era la favorita del Consejo para convertirse en la sucesora de Hiashi, y a pesar de la diferencia de cinco años con su hermana mayor había demostrado ser mucho más apta para el puesto y exhibido progresos más favorecedores que _la otra_. Porque también estaba _la otra_: Hinata, la que no podía seguir el ritmo, la que no podía demostrar progreso alguno, la que vivía estancada en su mediocridad, la que no parecía interesada en lo más mínimo por su situación, pero la primogénita al fin y al cabo, la que tenía el derecho por nacimiento, un derecho casi sagrado. Con todo eso, Hinata representaba el mayor defecto entre todos los Hyuuga. Defecto que –los Hyuuga esperaban– pronto sería _corregido_. Había que poner un sello y el derecho de nacimiento no duraría mucho como escudo.

Los Hyuuga hicieron oídos sordos a los deseos de los plebeyos, si ellos querían una princesa, que la tuvieran. Y no se inmiscuyeron en los asuntos del pueblo, pero tampoco les pusieron freno, los dejaron ser, éstos se inventaron una única princesa, y en un santiamén se inició y se corrió el rumor sobre la Princesa del Clan Hyuuga. La Princesa luego se convirtió en una celebridad, todos querían verla, todos hablaban bien de ella, todas las niñas querían parecerse un poco a ella, cualquiera podía asegurar que la Princesa era la mejor. Por más bizarro que parezca, sólo un súbdito sabe hasta dónde está dispuesto a llegar por la realeza, porque la realeza está para subir la moral y probar que pase lo que pase siempre estarán ahí, perfectos e inalcanzables.

Todo lo perfecto y lo inalcanzable es deseado en secreto.

Nunca nadie la veía, pero de alguna forma el pueblo _sentía_ a la Princesa. Al poco tiempo de esparcirse el rumor, la Princesa se convirtió en una idea, y nada es más poderoso que una idea. Una idea no necesita ser materializada ante todos para ser venerada. Una idea es indestructible mientras no sea sustituida por otra. Para cuando los Hyuuga se enteraron de los avances del pueblo en la creación de su amada Princesa, ya llegaban adornos con flores y regalos para ella a las puertas del complejo residencial. No se molestaron en desmentir a nadie, así todos serían felices.

La Princesa del clan sería un rumor, un invento perfecto que no necesitaba tener un rostro: una mentira. Y las mentiras nunca dejan de crecer.

A nadie le extrañó que la Princesa ascendiera hasta convertirse en una leyenda. Con el tiempo la Princesa llegó a convertirse en el ser más maravilloso que el mundo ninja hubiera conocido. Las palabras más finas eran utilizadas para referirse a la Princesa Hyuuga. Las virtudes más perfectas se le atribuían. Las habilidades más increíbles le pertenecían. Fue protagonista de épicas batallas y heroína de pueblos enteros. Ella era toda salvación y destrucción. Era una letal kunoichi y la amada Princesa de todos.

Pero todo lo que es hermoso es deseado de muchas formas distintas.

La Princesa era la joya que muchos querían poseer.

Y no pocos tuvieron a bien el quedarse con las ganas.

Se comenzó a planear un secuestro.

Ingenuos.

•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•

Cuando a Nobu le dijeron que tenían que secuestrar a la _princesa_ del Clan Hyuuga, creyó que era un chiste. ¡Pan comido! Secuestrar princesas era fácil.

Porque las princesas son por definición y añadidura: débiles.

Lo consideraba un requisito, así como el ser finas de rasgos, y delicadas. Podían ser mimadas, eso también estaba bien, pero él prefería que no lo fuesen. Una princesa podía ser un estuche de monerías y caprichos, eso estaba bien. Era lo correcto. Lo apropiado.

Nobu por otra parte, él era un mercenario, para él estaba bien ser grande y corpulento, estaba bien ser fuerte, y hasta se podía dar el lujo de ser medio bruto. Si tenía el músculo, no hacía tanta falta el seso, alguien más lo pondría por él, alguien a quien le faltara músculo pero le sobrase seso.

Para Nobu la vida era bien simple. Si tenía que robar, robaba; si había que matar, mataba; si había que torturar, torturaba. Y ya. Sin miramientos ni cuestionamientos. Había cosas que estaban bien, y cosas que estaban mal. Todo lo que hacía estaba bien para un mercenario, y de forma contraria, estaba mal para cualquier civil. Los civiles estaban para ser pisoteados por los más fuertes. Él era un mercenario, y hacía lo que hacen los mercenarios.

Oh, pero el pobre de Nobu no procesó el dato completo. Digamos que los mercenarios de su calaña no son buenos manejando grandes volúmenes de información, a veces los detalles se pierden en el ajetreo y la descarga de adrenalina de un trabajo nuevo.

Nobu pasó por alto el que la Princesa, también era una kunoichi.

Quizás no lo hizo a propósito. Las kunoichi son también por definición y añadidura, más débiles que los shinobi varones. Algunas tienen trucos molestos. Pero él creía que el músculo puede más que eso. La mujer no vence al hombre en términos de fuerza física. Eso estaba bien, porque es natural, era una regla. Y si sucedía que una mujer vencía a un hombre, entonces el pobre diablo debía ser un marica. Pero todo estaba bien, porque él, Nobu, no era de ninguna forma un marica. Bajo esta lógica, se ignoró el dato de que la Princesa fuese una kunoichi.

Y luego por qué los matan.

•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•

A pesar de las diferencias que Hiashi les había inculcado que tenían, Hinata y Hanabi se llevaban bien, habían acordado dejar la intriga política a manos de los miembros del Consejo Hyuuga y tener una relación tranquila entre ellas. Las fricciones estaban bien cuando había otros presentes, pero cuando estaban solas, la charla amena surgía mientras compartían tazas de té. El lazo de sangre que las unía era más fuerte que las diferencias que trataban de ponerlas en contra.

Hiashi se molestaba cada que veía a sus hijas juntas. Ellas no debían llevarse bien. Su situación no lo permitía. Él nunca tuvo problemas con Hizashi porque desde un principio sus lugares estuvieron bien definidos, en cambio ellas... todo era un desastre. Su relación lo preocupaba sobremanera, especialmente en el caso de Hanabi. La niña era casi perfecta, pero tenía una falla, esa falla era Hinata. Siempre que Hinata estaba cerca, Hanabi bajaba la guardia ¡por completo! Se transformaba en una niña, como queriendo acaparar la atención de la mayor siendo _linda_. Ninguna heredera Hyuuga debía ser "linda", lo lindo es pariente de lo frágil. Y eso es inaceptable.

Él _debía _romperlas. Su unión tarde o temprano sería su ruina. Hinata ya estaba completamente arruinada, pero Hanabi no, ella aún podía ser salvada. Su responsabilidad como líder siempre pesó más que la de padre.

Hiashi apartó la vista de sus hijas, disgustado, y se encaminó hacia su despacho.

–¿Cómo te fue en tu última misión, Hanabi?

–Konohamaru es un tonto. Nuestro sensei claramente dijo que debíamos trabajar en equipo, pero él andaba de lucido y se fue al ataque sin un plan… por su irresponsabilidad tardamos más tiempo y hubo complicaciones con la misión. Logramos completarla, pero su desempeño fue realmente precario.

–¿Ah sí? –Comentó divertida Hinata.

–Nee-san, además él tiene la desfachatez de asegurar que será el Hokage después de su Naruto-niichan… Naruto-san al menos sí resultó ser una promesa para el puesto, pero Konohamaru… ¡No lo soporto! En el hipotético día en que Konohamaru ascienda a Hokage, ese será el día en el que me mude de aldea. Será la perdición de Konoha.

–Hanabi, Naruto-kun era igual que Konohamaru-kun a su edad; nadie creía en él, y mira lo que ha logrado, la Hokage ya lo designó como su sucesor. Quizás Konohamaru-kun nos dé una sorpresa a todos cuando llegue el momento.

–Los cielos no lo quieran.

Ambas hermanas comenzaron a reír.

Hasta que Hinata se detuvo en seco.

– Hanabi. –Pronunció con una calma impasible.

– ¿Qué suc…? Oh.

Segundos después aparecieron tres figuras delante de ellas. Hanabi estaba por ponerse en pie y adoptar una postura de ataque cuando Hinata la tomó del brazo y la incitó a permanecer sentada.

–Buenas tardes, caballeros. –Saludó Hinata, y Hanabi la miró como si hubiese perdido la cordura.

–Estos sujetos parecen bestias de carga, nee-san, y huelen peor que una. –Si los sujetos se habían mostrado sorprendidos por el saludo de Hinata, ahora estaban molestos por la comparación con animales.

–Hanabi, en otra ocasión habría corregido la rudeza de tus palabras, pero los caballeros aquí presentes también están en falta debido a que han aparecido sin ser anunciados.

–Los pondré en la calle de una patada en el trasero. –Hanabi se estaba poniendo de mal humor. –¿Dónde carajos se metió Kou? Se supone que él está de guardia.

–Si te refieres al flacucho que estaba en la puerta, quedó tirado tras aquellos arbustos. –Dijo el más bajito de los tres.

–Conserva la calma, Hanabi, Kou está vivo. –Hinata había activado su Byakugan. –Supongo que no están aquí para tomar el té. –Soltó Hinata, como si se tratara de una situación de todos los días.

–¿Cuál de ustedes dos es la Princesa del Clan Hyuuga? –Preguntó el más alto de los tres.

–¿Perdón? –Hinata parpadeó con genuina sorpresa.

–Que si cuál de ustedes dos es la Princesa del Clan Hyuuga. –Repitió, perdiendo la paciencia.

–¿Princesa? No, nosotros no tenemos ninguna princesa, ¿tú conoces a alguna, Hanabi?

–Por supuesto que no. ¿Dónde creen que están? ¿En el castillo del rey?

–Una de ustedes dos es a la que la gente llama princesa, investigamos antes de venir aquí, ¿creen que somos estúpidos?

–Pues… –Hanabi soltó sarcásticamente. Se oyeron las alarmas sonar desde la torre de vigilancia de la aldea. –Vaya, ya era hora.

–Sí, la seguridad se ha vuelto muy laxa desde que ganamos la guerra. –Comentó Hinata.

–¡Ya me cansaron! ¿Cuál de las dos es?

–Oh, no lo sabemos. Pero estamos casi seguras de que sus fuentes de información no son tan confiables como ustedes parecen creer. –Hinata dio el último sorbo a su té.

Repentinamente, y en un claro arrebato de desesperación uno de los sujetos arrojó una bomba hacia las hermanas Hyuuga. Hanabi ágilmente se incorporó y de una patada la arrojó al cielo, donde explotó. Hinata dio pequeños aplausos, ante el despliegue de habilidad de su hermanita. Escena que llevó a los secuestradores a la conclusión de que la menor no podía ser la princesa. Las princesas no patean bombas. Duh.

–¡Ajá! La mocosa no es la princesa, tomen a la otra. –Ordenó el más alto de los tres, y aparente líder.

–¿Qué? –¿Esos tontos en verdad pensaban ejecutar un secuestro? Hanabi apenas podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Los otros dos se dirigieron hacia su hermana, quien opuso nula resistencia, y en su distracción Hanabi fue golpeada por detrás, y todo se oscureció. Sólo escuchó el murmullo en el que su hermana le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•

Hanabi despertó en un cuarto de hospital y vio a su padre sentado a su lado.

–¿Ya los capturaron?

–No, ¿cómo te sientes?

–Estoy bien. Sólo fue un golpe. ¿Y Hinata-neesan?

–Se la llevaron.

–¿Y lo dice así? ¿Cómo si se hubieran llevado cualquier baratija? Fue mi culpa, bajé la guardia… esos tipos parecían tan tontos.

–Si secuestraron a Hinata, sólo puede ser su culpa. Ella debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar sus propias batallas, lo ocurrido hoy sólo comprueba el hecho de que no es apta para el liderazgo del clan.

–A mí me noquearon.

–Un descuido terrible de tu parte pero si eso te pasó a ti, entonces tu hermana no tiene gran oportunidad. Esperemos que el equipo de búsqueda la encuentre antes de que le saquen los ojos.

Hanabi se dio la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a su padre en señal de su desacuerdo. No le gustaba cuando su papá tomaba esa actitud hacia Hinata. Ahora que lo pensaba, fuera de los entrenamientos, ella nunca había visto a Hinata desempeñarse como kunoichi, nunca la había visto conservar la calma y dirigir tan tranquilamente la situación. Era un lado de su hermana que no conocía. Eso le disgustaba de su hermana, el cómo ella sí podía mostrarse ante su hermana y Hinata la leía como un libro abierto y ella por su parte no le compartía sus pensamientos. Ella sí lo daba todo, pero Hinata no lo hacía.

Siempre había envidiado la forma en la que Hinata la llamaba "Hanabi esto, Hanabi aquello", mientras que ella se tornaba en un ratoncito tímido cada vez que estaba en presencia de su hermana mayor. Muy a su pesar, Hinata ejercía un efecto que era tanto negativo como positivo en ella. Estar con su hermana la hacía sentir protegida, aun si Hinata era más débil que ella, le transmitía la sensación de que a su lado no tenía que preocuparse de nada. Hinata la hacía bajar la guardia por completo, y ese era el aspecto negativo.

•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•

A través de las épocas de su vida, Hinata se vio a sí misma de muchas formas, como una heredera, como una inútil, como una shinobi de Konoha, primero como una genin, luego una chuunin, actualmente jounin... pero ni en su edad más inocente se pensó como una princesa.

Eso de ser princesa como que no iba con ella. Las princesas son bonitas, queridas, respetadas (si les tocó ser parte de un buen cuento, de esos que terminan en amables finales felices). Hinata sabía perfectamente que su cuento no era amable ni prometía un final feliz. Pero sobretodo, una princesa es buena de corazón. Y ella ya había perdido las ganas de ser buena de corazón. Eso de que la guerra cambia a las personas en las formas más extrañas era tan cierto en su caso. Incluso había desarrollado un humor sombrío, que en esos momentos estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

Los secuestradores tenían más suerte que otra cosa. Suerte que la seguridad era poca. Suerte que Hanabi se había descuidado. Suerte que Hinata había accedido a acompañarlos sin oponer resistencia. Sin embargo, esa suerte se acabaría pronto. Justo en el momento en el que Hinata lo decidiera.

Le habían cubierto la cabeza con un saco, señal de que no eran muy listos porque pues… ella era una Hyuuga. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba y cómo regresar a Konoha. Era el edificio abandonado de una fábrica a unos cuantos kilómetros de la aldea, la habían dejado en un cuarto sin ventanas, le quitaron el saco y la ataron de las muñecas. En el cuarto había una única silla de madera vieja, justo donde se encontraba sentada. Junto a la puerta estaba la figura de uno de los secuestradores, el vigilante era el de estatura mediana. Por lo que Hinata había alcanzado a escuchar, estaban esperando a alguien más, y no planeaban pedir un rescate a la aldea, sino que pensaban entregarla a un comprador, la persona que había comisionado el secuestro.

Así que a eso la habían reducido, a un producto de mercado con entrega a domicilio. Oh, bueno, había desempeñado papeles peores. Y este era uno muy fácil.

–Princesa, ¿está cómoda? –Hinata dirigió su atención a su vigilante.

–Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Cuál es su nombre? –Contestó la chica con una leve sonrisa. Ver el sonrojo en el rostro del hombre fue la señal de que había bajado la guardia. Tan poco profesional, si preguntaban la opinión de Hinata.

–Yo soy Nobu… ¿Está asustada? –Preguntó el sujeto. Hinata ladeó un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha, estudiándolo. Claramente no era muy experimentado en ese trabajo.

–¿Le parezco asustada?

Nobu había formulado la pregunta porque era la pregunta más lógica dada la situación, pero ahora que se detenía a pensarla, la Princesa se veía de lo más tranquila. Vaya que las princesas eran criaturas sorprendentes, porque mira que conservar la calma estando secuestrada por tres sujetos tan feos como ellos (porque sí estaban bien feos, Nobu no era muy listo, pero su visión funcionaba bien) era algo admirable.

–Pues la verdad es que no. –Contestó riendo bobaliconamente y todavía sonrojado.

–¿Y siempre trabaja con sus otros dos compañeros?

–No, esta es la primera vez.

–Oh, ya veo.

–¿A usted le desagradan este tipo de empleos?

–La verdad, no apruebo esta línea de trabajo, pero creo que las personas deben hacer lo que deben hacer para subsistir. ¿Es un trabajo bien remunerado?

Nobu sintió la necesidad de pellizcarse un brazo, ¿las mujeres así existían? ¡Pero qué cosa tan más maravillosa son las princesas! Tan dispuestas a comprender a los meros plebeyos, por más malnacidos que fuesen.

–Pues es mi primer trabajo de este tipo, regularmente soy un mercenario. Pero mis compañeros, Yoshi y Roshi, ellos trabajan con regularidad para la persona que va a pagar el trabajo de hoy y sí paga bien.

–Nobu, ¿usted sabe para qué me quiere esa persona?

–Oh, Princesa, no se preocupe, nadie la trataría mal. Si las mujeres se portan bien, a las mujeres les va bien. Cuando empiezan a llorar las tienes que golpear, pero eso sólo hace que lloren más; no sé por qué lo hacemos, sólo lo hacemos y ya. Así que Princesa, usted no vaya a llorar. Yoshi y Roshi no me lo han explicado mucho, pero dicen que el jefe es un comerciante muy rico del país de la Hierba, que se dedica a coleccionar mujeres bonitas, las deja vivir en una mansión bonita y les compra cosas bonitas.

–Entonces sólo me van a llevar a una casa de muñecas.

–¡Sí! Algo así, ¿le gustan las muñecas, Princesa?

–No, Nobu, no me gustan las muñecas.

–Oh…

Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo y la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a Yoshi, Roshi y al comprador, un hombre gordo y bajo de estatura, con una prominente cabeza calva, vestido de traje y luciendo pesados anillos de gemas preciosas en sus manos.

–Así que esta es la famosísima Princesa del Clan Hyuuga.

–¿Y usted es?

–Raito Rai, ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos, preciosa.

–Entonces, usted ordenó el rapto de la Princesa del Clan Hyuuga.

–Así es.

–Y usted se dedica a coleccionar mujeres.

–Sólo lo mejor de lo mejor.

–Señor, hay un problema. –Agregó Hinata.

–¿Y ese problema es?

–Temo decir que ha habido un malentendido. Yo no soy la princesa.

Raito se puso colorado de furia.

–¡Pedazos de imbéciles! ¿Cómo han podido fallarme de ese modo?

–Pero jefe, le juro que la princesa debe de ser ella. ¡Registramos toda la mansión! Sólo estaban ella y una mocosa. Y de las dos ella era la más refinada y la del porte de princesa, la otra era una niña altanera. Debe estar mintiendo. –Aseguró el que debía ser Yoshi.

–Yo no miento. De hecho, es una pena, pero han tenido muy mala suerte.

–Y si no eres la princesa, entonces ¿quién eres? –Inquirió el que debía ser Roshi.

–Hum, supongo que si lo ponen de esa forma yo soy el fantasma del Clan Hyuuga.

–¿Fantasma? ¡Pamplinas! Si al atar tus muñecas nos cercioramos de que fueras sólida como los vivos. –Hinata mostró sus muñecas libres de ataduras.

–¡Imposible!

–Ahora, caballeros, es preciso preguntar algo. ¿Alguien aquí le teme a los fantasmas?– Preguntó divertida.

Ante el silencio, continuó.

–¿No? Bueno, no se preocupen, cambiaremos eso. _Hakke Rokujuuyonshou_.

Nobu no supo ni qué lo golpeó, aunque no estaba seguro de si estaba siendo golpeado o si lo estuvo. Todo se puso negro, de un negro abismal, luego sintió calor y después tuvo frío. Luego nada. No sentía nada, no sabía si estaba en el piso o de pie, tampoco podía moverse o hablar. No podía escuchar nada.

•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•

–¡Es Hinata-san!

El shinobi de guardia estaba más que sorprendido al ver acercarse a la heredera Hyuuga a las puertas de la aldea montada en una carreta arriada por dos bueyes, sentada junto al campesino que debía ser el dueño de la carreta, y que ésta le devolviese el saludo agitando efusivamente su mano de lado a lado.

–Gracias por traerme a casa Yuta-san, suerte en el campo, y atiéndase esa rodilla. –Se despidió Hinata del arriero en las puertas de la aldea, después de haber bajado cuatro bultos (presuntos humanos) de la carreta.

–Tenga usted un buen día, señorita.

–¿Se encuentra bien, Hinata-san?

–Estupendamente. –Contestó con una radiante sonrisa. –Pero… ¿le importaría ayudarme a llevar a estos caballeros ante la Hokage? Debo regresarles el favor, después de que me sacaron a pasear. –Terminó en un tono que hizo que el chuunin de guardia pasara saliva.

•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•

Le dijeron que sería fácil, él nunca lo dudó...

¡Y una mierda!

Eso de secuestrar princesas no era un buen negocio.

Las princesas no iban por ahí desmantelando organizaciones criminales.

El demonio seguro tuvo algo que ver en todo ese embrollo.

Porque eso de que la Princesa se dejara capturar para deshacerse de los secuestradores, definitivamente, no seguía las reglas de Dios.

¿Cómo diablos se diferencia a una Princesa de un Fantasma?

Nobu reflexionaba los sucesos recientes mientras lo llevaban a la sala de interrogación.

**Notas de la autora:**

Esta historia salió de un borrador que tenía ya tiempo entre mis archivos. Hoy me propuse terminarlo, y este fue el resultado de un capricho mío, pues quería escribir algo sobre princesas y Hinata ambientado en el universo original. Ojalá disfrutes leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.


End file.
